


A Rare Occurrence

by fictionforlife



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionforlife/pseuds/fictionforlife
Summary: Post-case, Holmes was too tired to reach his bedroom.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148
Collections: Holmestice Exchange - Winter 2019





	A Rare Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercuryandMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryandMoonlight/gifts).



> Hi MercuryandMoonlight, have some H/W fluff :)


End file.
